Our Days with the Mysterious Little Girl
by KaiHyuuga
Summary: When everyone is celebrating Mikan's 16th birthday, suddenly there is a little girl who falls down to Mikan's body. Who is that little girl? and what will happen to them after her arrival? please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Our Days with the Mysterious Little Girl**

**By: KaiHyuuga**

**Author's Note:** Hello, Minna-san! Fiiuuh, finally i can make a new story after a really really really loooooong time. I'm planning to make this story as a one-shot. I got the inspiration so suddenly after I listened to Jigoku no Kisetsu by Ali Project. It's the soundtrack of Avenger anime. I didn't even know why i got this inspiration. Oh and because English is not my main language, so please forgive me if there are so many wrong grammar and typos. I am very busy with my study because I'm a college student now. So i guess it will be take a long time to finish this story.

"..." : talking

"_..." : words that written on a note_

'...' : thinking

**Vocabulary:**

**Okaa-san: **mother

**Otou-san: **father

**Sensei : **teacher

**Ohayou : **good morning

**Douita / do itashimashite : **you are welcome

**Onigiri : Japanese rice balls**

**Desclaimer:** I don't owned Gakuen Alice. But I owned this story.

**Chapter 1 : A Misterious Little Girl**

Today, in the High School Dormitory of Gakuen Alice, everyone is celebrating Mikan Sakura's 16th birthday in Mikan's room. Yeah, it was Mikan's birthday in the New Year. After they went to Mikan's village and met her there, she got her alices back. And now, she's a high school student there. Everyone was really happy that she came back to Gakuen Alice again. Especially her boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. He was the happiest person when her Mikan was back and she remembered him.

"Happy birthday, Mikan!" everyone said to Mikan. Mikan was really happy that she could celebrate her birthday with her friends, "Thank you, everyone." She got so many presents from them. And of course, Natsume gave her a present, too. When she opened the present from Natsume, she got a beautiful pearl necklace with his alice stone in it. "Woooow..what a beautiful necklace! Thank you, Natsume," Mikan said and then gave him a hug. He hugged her back and said, "You're welcome."

"Hey, you lovely dovey! Don't forget that people are watching you two!" It was Sumire Shouda who looked really annoyed. Everyone laughed at them . Mikan then went to the table to slice her birthday cake when suddenly, "BRUUUUKKK!" someone fell on top of Mikan. Everyone ran to her and asked her if she was alright. "I'm ok. But who is this?" Mikan said. They saw a little girl with a long brunette hair. She was wearing a cute pink Lolita dress that reached her knee. "She is really beautiful," Mikan said as she looked into her face. The little girl was unconscious.

Natsume then lifted the little girl and put her to Mikan's bed. "Who is that beautiful girl?" Nonoko said while looking at the girl. "Yeah. And why did she fall from above?" Yuu said. "How could she fell to this room? This is Gakuen Alice and outside people can't go in so easily. And yet, i never seen this little girl before," Narumi-sensei said and everyone agreed to him. "So, this little girl is not an elementary student here?" Natsume asked Narumi-sensei. "No. I'm very sure she is not an elementary student here," Narumi-sensei answered while looking the girl with a serious face.

"Then who is she?" Sumire asked. "Well, we can only ask her when she is awake later," Answered Koko. "I guess you are right. So you can be smart sometime, huh?" Sumire said to Koko. "Is that a compliment, Permy?" Koko asked with his usual gooffy smile." "No!" and then Sumire left him. "Ah! Curly permy my sweetheart..come baaacckk!" he chased her still with his gooffy smile. "Don't call me that!" then Sumire turned out to be a medusa to Koko. "Even though you turned to be a medusa, you are still beautiful." Koko said and Sumire was blushing.

The others whistled to them. Soon, the birthday party ended and Mikan's friends were going back to their room including Narumi-sensei and the other teachers. Before Natsume went back to his room, he looked at the little girl then said "Mikan, be careful. We don't know what will that girl do when she is awake. But if something happen, call me ok?" Mikan smiled to him. She felt so happy knowing that Natsume was worried about her. "Don't worry, Natsume. I will. And i'll be careful, too." Mikan said as she gave him a kiss. "Ok, then. Good night." "Good night, Natsume." Natsume smiled and went back to his room.

After that, she closed her door and went to her bed. She sat there and looked at the little girl's face. "She looks so peaceful. I wonder who she is. She is beautiful. But i feel like she really looks like Natsume. She has a brunette hair like mine." Mikan thought and she yawned and then fell asleep next to the girl.

**In the Morning in Mikan's Room**

The little girl was awake. She saw Mikan was still sleeping. When she saw the clock on Mikan's table, she pinched Mikan's cheek. "Ooooouuuccchhh!" Mikan shouted in pain. "Aaaaww that really hurts." She rubbed her cheek and then she realized that the little girl was awake. "Ah, you are awake," The little girl nodded. She has a violet eyes. Like Hotaru's eyes but the face looked like Natsume's face. "Uuuum, what is your name?" Mikan asked. The little girl reached her bag that had a black cat face shaped and took out a note and a pen. She wrote down something and showed it to Mikan. "Akiko. So, your name is Akiko?" the little girl nodded. "Ok, Akiko. Where do you come from? And how did you fall on top of me?" Mikan asked and Akiko wrote something again. She showed her note. It said, _"I didn't know."_ "Oh, ok. My name is Mikan Sakura. I am 16 years old now. How old are you, Akiko?"

"_I am 7 years old. Can I call you Okaa-san?"_ Mikan was shocked and asked, "W..wh..what?! why?"

"_Because you really look like my okaa-san. Can I?"_

Mikan looked at Akiko. She looked so innocent. 'I guess she missed her mother,' Mikan thought. "Ok, you can. As long as you will be a good girl." Mikan said with a smile. Akiko felt so happy and nodded happily. Mikan looked at the clock. It showed 6:47 am. "Ah, i'm better prepared myself for school then. Akiko-chan, please wait here, ok?" Akiko nodded to her. Mikan then changed her pajama into her high school uniform. After she combed her hair, she approached Akiko and said, "Akiko-chan, let me comb your hair, ok? Your hair is so messy." Mikan started to comb Akiko's hair. "Huuwaaaa Akiko-chan, your hair is so smoothed and it smells vanilla." Akiko's face blushed as Mikan said that to her.

"Ok, it's finished." She then put the comb on the table and take her bag. "Come on, Akiko-chan. We'll have a breakfast in the dining room." Akiko got up from the bed with her bag and held Mikan's hand. Mikan could only smiled at her cuteness and held her hand back. In the hallway, Natsume was waiting for Mikan. "Ohayou, Natsume." Mikan greeted Natsume. "Ohayou." Natsume realized that Mikan was with the little girl from last night. "Oh, she is with you. Has she tell her who she is?" Natsume asked while looking at Akiko. "Yeah. Her name is Akiko and she is 7 years old. But she didn't know how and why she could fell like last night." Mikan explained to Natsume.

"Hmmm..is that so?" he saw Akiko was staring at him and asked, "Why are you staring at me?" Akiko wrote down on her note. "What is she doing?" Natsume asked. "She is writing what she wants to say. It seems like she can't talk." Mikan explained to Natsume. Akiko showed her note. It said, _"I'm sorry. You look like my otou-san. Can I call you otou-san?"_ "And why should I let you do that?" Natsume said and with his answer, Akiko looked down. She looked so sad. Natsume sighed. "Fine. You can call me that," as Natsume said that Akiko looked up to Natsume and smiled happily. He felt kind of happy too seeing Akiko smiled like that. Mikan smiled too. She felt like she was in a family moment. "Ok, then. Shall we go to have breakfast now?"Natsume nodded and Akiko held Mikan's right hand. Then she reached out Natsume's hand as if she was asking if she could hold Natsume's hand. And Natsume held Akiko's hand. Then they walked together to the dining room to eat their breakfast.

**In the Dining Room**

"Ohayou!" Mikan greeted as they walked in. There were only a few people since it was still early in the morning. Well not too early. It was 7:15 am. "Ohayou, Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun." The others greeted them. "Ohayou, Sakura-san, Hyuuga-san. Here is your breakfast" Takahashi said and put their breakfast on the table. "Arigatou, Takahashi-san." Mikan said. "Douita. By the way, you woke up early today. Usually, you are late." "Ah hehehe.." then Takahashi left. Akiko sat down on Mikan's lap and Natsume beside Mikan. "Akiko-chan, what do you want to eat? Just choosed what you want." Akiko showed her note and it said, _"But they are okaa-san's foods."_ "It's ok, Akiko-chan. Besides, I can't eat all of them alone." Mikan's foods for breakfast were cream soup, 2 croissants (did I spell it right?), an egg, sausages, a pancake with chocolate sauce, a chocolate pudding, 2 onigiris, 2 sandwiches, a glass of milk, and an orange juice. Akiko looked at the foods with her cute face. _"Can I eat the cream soup and the croissants?"_ "Of course. And you must drink the milk so you will be smart and grow tall." Mikan said while she was taking the foods Akiko wanted and the milk and gave them to Akiko. "I guess you are the one who must drink the milk since you are not a smart girl and don't forget to grow your breasts, too," Natsume said with his smirk.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!" Mikan shouted at Natsume and pinched his arm really hard. "Ooouch! It hurts, polka!" he said as he rubbed his arm. "That's your punishment. Or do you want me to not kiss you for a whole month?" then Mikan started to eat her pancake. "What the hell?! You're kidding me, right?!" Natsume said. He couldn't believe his Mikan didn't allow him to kiss her for a damn whole month! "Just eat your breakfast if you want that as a joke." Mikan said as she sticked out her tongue to him. "Fine," then Natsume started to eat his breakfast too.

Akiko stared at the two of them. "What are you looking at?" Natsume said as he realized that Akiko was staring at him. _"Otou-san, i don't know that you are a pervert,"_ Akiko said on her note. "Well, maybe. Only to her," Natsume said as he looked away with a hint of red tints on her cheeks. Akiko only chuckled after hearing that statement. Natsume couldn't be mad at her because of how cute Akiko was. But somehow, deep inside his heart, he knew that little girl.

**Chapter 1 – finished**

**Author's Note: **aaah finally, the first chapter is finished! XD I know my English is really bad here. And yet, i feel like the story is not good enough (ŏ_ŏ). I just hope that i can continue this story until the end. Because, i often lose an inspiration to continue my stories. That's why there are so many stories of mine undone (T_T). Oh by the way, do you all want to know how Akiko the Misterious Little Girl looks like? I have made her on one of my sketches. Though it was not a good one, but at least all of you know how she looks like. Well, I guess i talk too much in here. Please review my story too so i know what you all think about this story. See you next time ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Days with the Mysterious Little Girl**

**By: KaiHyuuga**

**Desclaimer :** I don't owned Gakuen Alice. But I owned this story.

**Chapter 2 : Akiko**

Natsume and Mikan were still having their breakfast when they friends came to the dining room. "Ah! Ohayou, Minna-san!" Mikan greeted them with loud voice as usual. "O..ohayou," they greeted Mikan with shocked faces. "Ne, what's wrong? Why do you all look so shocked like that?" Mikan asked while tilting her head. "Mikan, you're awake? Oh my God!" Sumire said. "Uh-uh. Doshita no, Permy?" Mikan asked with a confused look.

"Usually, you are late, Mikan-san. That's why they were so shocked seeing you already eat your breakfast," Yuu explained everyone's shockness. After hearing that Mikan said, "Oh! Hehe, yeah. But someone woke me up this morning so I woke up earlier today." "I guess it was Natsume-kun who woke you up," Sumire said. "Mikan-chan, who is that on your lap?" Koko asked with him pointing his finger to Akiko. "Ng? Is that the mysterious little girl who fell down out of nowhere last night?" Ruka asked as he looked at Akiko. After looking at her face closer he then said, "She looks like Natsume. But her eyes look like Hotaru's eyes."

"You think so, too? Well, her name is Akiko. She was the one who woke me up this morning," Mikan said . "She doesn't look like dangerous at all," Nonoko said. "Yeah. She is so cute!" Anna added with shining eyes. Akiko looked down and blushed. Natsume was very irritated hearing those chit chats and said, "If you can't be quite, I will make all of you lose your mouth!" The creepy threat Natsume sent to them made them shivered. Then they took their breakfast and eat their foods in silence. Except if they wanted to lose their mouth, they could make the black cat more pissed by talking out loud.

**Time Skip**

After Mikan and Natsume had finished their breakfast, they went to their class and brought Akiko with them. First period was math, and of course, with Jinji- eerrr i mean Jinno-sensei as their teacher. He didn't notice Akiko's presence at all until he decided to make one of his unlucky students to solve his math questions. "Hey! What was a kid doing here?!" Jinno-sensei shouted to them. "Eeerr, Gomenasai, sensei. I didn't know where I should take her so I brought her to class," Mikan said while trembling with cold sweat.

"Why didn't you bring her to the teacher's room?!" Jinno-sensei asked still with dark aura. "Uuuh..," Mikan couldn't find a good reason. Then Akiko tugged Jinno-sensei's shirt and said with her note, _"If I can solve those math questions, will you let me stay in here?"_ "A kid like you want to try those questions?! Those are questions for high schooler and you are just an elementary schooler. How can you solve that?!" Jinno-sensei asked with doubt. _"Want to give it try, then, sensei?"_ Akiko said . He looked at her doubtfully but then let her to try to solve those hard questions. The other students just hoped and prayed for a miracle to come so that cute little girl would be safe from Jinno-sensei's wrath if she couldn't solve those oh-my-GOD-those-are-really-hard questions. Akiko then got up from her seat and walked calmly to the blackboard. Mikan and Natsume wanted to stop her, but they were facing Jinno-sensei there. So they couldn't stop her.

As Akiko looked up to the blackboard and read the questions, she took a chalk and write down the answers. After she finished write the answers, she looked at Jinno-sensei. _"How is it? Are those answers right?"_ she said. Jinno-sensei stared in disbelieve. An elementary student could answered his math questions with the right answers. "Those answers...are right..," Jinno-sensei said with a low disbelieve voice. After they heard what Jinno-sensei said, they were shocked. They, the high school students, lost to a little girl, who was supposedly an elementary student! They were lose in silence. Akiko just went back to her seat between Mikan and Natsume's seat.

Even the genius Natsume Hyuuga couldn't believe on how a little girl like her could solve those questions?! Even though for him, those were easy questions. "BRIIIIINNNGGG!" the bell was ringing as a sign the first period was over. Jinno-sensei then left the class. Everyone in the class gathered up around Akiko. They talked about how amazing she was. Somehow, she couldn't understand why they said that she was amazing when the questions were really easy to her. Not long after that, their English teacher came in and the other students when back ti their seat. Natsume patted Akiko's head and said, "You really are a smart girl." Akiko was really happy to see her otou-san praised her with a smile. Well, just a little smile.

**Meanwhile in the Teacher's Room**

Jinno-sensei was sitting on his seat. Thinking what should he do about Akiko. She sure was really smart that could answered his questions so easily. He wanted to place her in high school. But, she was too young and too little to be in high school. And then Rei-sensei (we know him as Persona) approached Jinno-sensei and said, "It's pretty rare to see you lost in thought, Jinno-sensei." Jinno-sensei looked up to him and said, "Well, maybe yes. I am just thinking about the smart little girl who was with Sakura." "A smart little girl?" asked Rei-sensei. "Yeah. She was be able to answered all my math question in the class this morning. And I was just thinking which division should I put her," Jinno-sensei explained.

"Hmm, what did she look like?" Rei-sensei asked again. "Pardon?" "I said what did the little girl look like?"Rei sensei told as he sighed. Jinno-sensei realized it and then said, "What I remembered were she has brown hair, violet eyes, and she was wearing a Lolita dress. Frilly like the one Narumi-sensei often wears." Rei-sensei sweat drop when he listened the frilly and Narumi-sensei often wears part. Jinno-sensei made a cough voice and asked, "Do you have any idea abou that, Rei-sensei?"

"First, before asking that, I want to ask. What is her alice?" Rei-sensei asked.

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

*A frog voice*

Rei-sensei narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me you didn't know what her alice is?!" Rei-sensei raised his voice a bit. Jinno-sensei was blushing in embarrassment, "W..well.. I forgot about that." Rei-sensei sighed. He wondered how could that simple thing was forgotten by the strictest and the scariest teacher in Gakuen Alice.

Back to the Class

It was lunch time, and many students were in the school cafeteria. But some of them were still in the class, surrounded Mikan and Natsume's table. Well, maybe more precisely they surrounded Akiko. You already know who're they, right? Of course it was the gang. Still talking about how smart she was or what kind of face Jinno-sensei made and another things. After that, they all went to the cafeteria to eat their lunch. When they were chatting on the way to cafeteria, some high school students, from class B (the gang were in class A) were running over the hallway and one of them bumped to Mikan until she fell down to the floor.

"Ooouuch! It hurts..," Mikan cried and Nonoko asked to her, "Are you alright, Mikan-chan?" "Yeah, I'm fine," she got up with Nonoko's help. "Hey! Apologize to her, now!" Natsume shouted at those students. "Oh, why should I? She was the one who was on my way, so she should be the one who apologize to me!" the one who bumped Mikan said while blaming at her. "What?! You were the one who bumped me, so you should be the one who apologize, not me!" Mikan said with loud voice. The his friend pushed Mikan until she fell down again. "There, eat your words, ugly!" he said. He and his friends were laughing. Then suddenly, Natsume punched the guy who pushed Mikan. That guy couldn't accept what Natsume did to him and attacked Natsume with his alice, wind, and it made Natsume hitted the wall.

The gang were running to Natsume asking if he was alright. Akiko, who saw that, was becoming furious and showed her note, _"Hey, stupid as**ole! Apologize to them now!"_ The guy snatched the note from Akiko's hand and said, "What is this?! A little girl is threatening me.. help! Hahahahahaha!" His friends were laughing at Akiko, too. She then grabbed the guy's left hand and gripping it so tight and that made the guy felt pain. "Ooouch! Let me go, you damned little girl!" he screamed and released his hand from Akiko's grip. Akiko smirked devilishly to them and everyone including the gang could feel a dark aura surrounding her.

"I'll make you pay for that painful grip of yours, damned brat!" the guy shouted and started to use his alice to her. "Look out!" the gang shouted at her and the guy tried to attack Akiko with his wind alice again. But then, nothing happened. "What the?!" he said and tried to attack Akiko again and again. "My..my alice! I can't use my alice!" the guy screamed. The others shocked hearing what the guy had said. He couldn't use his alice. "Oi, what happened, dude? You used your alice before to that black cat," his friends were approaching him. "I..i don't know! I can't use my alice..," as he looked down to his hands and then he glared to Akiko. "You! What have you done to me?! Where is my alice!?" he screamed and tried to punch Akiko but stopped by his friends. "Hey, she was just a little girl. Don't punch her," his friend said as he tried to back up the guy.

"But I can't use my alice after that brat gripped my hand!" he shouted while still trying to punch Akiko. "What?!" his friends shouted and then they looked at Akiko. She smirked. A really devilish smirk that made them scared to the bones. The gang's eyes wide opened disbelievingly. They didn't believe about what they heard from that guy. _'His alice.. was gone? But how?'_ they thought.

"What is wrong in here?!" Jinno-sensei shouted as he showed up suddenly. And next to him was Rei-sensei and Narumi-sensei. Narumi-sensei approached the gang and asked, "Are you alright? What happened to you, Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun?" "We are alright, sensei," Mikan said. Akiko looked at the gang for a while and then looked back to the guy. "Jinno-sensei, that little girl!" the guy said while pointing his finger to Akiko. "What's wrong with her?" Jinno-sensei narrowed his eyes. "She..she made me lost my alice!" he shouted. The teachers's eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT?!"

**Chapter 2-Finished**

**Author's note: **Helloooo, Minna-san! How are you? X3 I am finally finished this chapter. Though it took me so long to finish it since I almost lose my inspiration of this story. Well, yeah, I know my story is not as good as the other authors. But I will try my best to make good stories TT_TT. By the way, thanks to **Yuki-neesama **and **nix **for giving me a review. I am soooo happy and your reviews made me some power to continue this story ^^. Although I might not want to continue this story because this is not an interesting story . Oh, as you read this chapter, Akiko used her alice to that ba**ard guy. And he said that my cute little Akiko-chan made him lost his alice. But with that devilish smirk, I am kinda scared of her, too (O_o|||). Do you have any idea about what her alice is? Well, I'am pretty sure it's easy to figure it out, hehe. Aaanndd, I will make her to be a student too in Gakuen Alice ^O^. But that means, she must tell her surname too, right? Ok. If you can guess what her alice is and her surname, one of them is ok, I promise I will make you be one of the character here in my story as a reward \(^0^)/. Not sure if it was a good reward, though ( '-')a. Oh well, until next time (^0^)/.


End file.
